thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The 475th Hunger Games: Dark, Darker, Yet Darker/@comment-25341199-20160619184021
: Kasha Sewall : Female : 13 : 16 : Like the majority of the population of District 13, Kasha has never considered the option of training for the Hunger Games in case her name turns out to be plucked from the reaping bowl. Because of this, she has never put her hands on a weapon with the intent to harm someone, let alone kill them. She has, however, helped her family cook on some occasions, which is why she can easily adapt to knives, more specifically, a . Kasha is very lightweight and small, and wouldn't be able to wield any large weapons, which is why the shiv is the ideal weapon for her. She can easily conceal it, and can use a shiv for both slashing and stabbing. : Kasha is a very softspoken and timid individual, but despite that, she is still a very likable person and a worthy ally. She speaks in a warm, motherly tone and her smile radiates a bright prospect to those who find themselves in her company. Her attitude and way of coming across is flattering and pleasant, and never would she disdain or purposefully put down another person. She is not very courageous, either, and as much as she strives to be brazen and capable, she is one who often shies away from fights and is afraid of challenging herself in order to obtain improvement, being terrified of failure. Despite having been gifted with extreme good luck, she is still a hard worker, and puts time and thought into tasks, rather than relying entirely on luck, that she has in abundance. Moreover, Kasha is a cheerful and courteous young woman. She is quite considerate towards others; always going out of her way to aid another in any way she may view as possible. Her father has spent countless of bills in order for her to possess the mindset and intelligence of a true soldier, and even though she is quite gifted academically, she is repulsed by any form of violence, and is not much of a strategist. She's very humble and modest, and unlike popular assumption, she actually hates to be in the spotlight. : Kasha has lived a normal life by the standards of the cold, forgotten District Thirteen. She was conceived by a lovable, dedicated mother. When it was time for little Kasha to be delivered, her father led his away from the underground District Thirteen; and Kasha was born in a nearby meadow. Her father always wanted Kasha to train and become a millitary, although her mother always encouraged her to do as she wished. From an early age, she was trained in the art of combat, although she never succeeded at knocking a weapon out of a trainer's hand or properly wielding a large weapon without accidentally hurting someone by her side. Despite of this, her father still insisted that one day she would grow to be a mighty warrior, and continued to spend money on Kasha's education and training nonetheless. Because of this, however, she was able to obtain a polymath intelligence, despite still lacking in the field of weaponry. Her father could be a bit harsh on her sometimes, but despite of this, Kasha knew both her parents loved her dearly, and wished nothing but the best for her. Growing up, she always had a healthy network of friends to be around, and with her sunset-hued blonde locks and mesmerizing purple eyes, she caught the attention of several boys from her District. By the age of fifteen, she was already sneaking out to go on dates and parties, and soon toned down as she started dating a boy named Cecil. She had everything she could ask for and was living a fairly ordinary, but happy, life. However, this ceased to be when she was reaped at the age of sixteen.